


sugar and spice

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: One night only.





	sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I feel like I’m Harry Potter,” Shige says, swallowing hard as he peers into the cauldron. “Are you sure this is safe?”

Koyama nods, but he looks just as uncertain as Shige. “Worse case scenario, it will just taste really bad?”

A cup is placed in front of Shige, the dark, swirly liquid mocking him. He was either going to die or be violently ill. But it may be worth it if there’s even a _chance_ that this potion will do what Koyama swears it will. He’d gotten the recipe from Tegoshi, which made it credible.

“Fire in the hole,” Shige announces dryly, squeezing his eyes shut as he threw back the disgusting concoction of plants and spices like that would make it go down easier. His choice of last words were appropriate, because it _burns_ and Shige’s pretty sure that flames are going to expel from his mouth when he can speak again.

Koyama watches him, Shige’s jerking reflected in his glossy eyes that widen with each passing second. Shige feels his body being rearranged, things moving around and edges rounded like he was a piece of wood being formed into an elegant design. When it’s finally over, he feels like he was hit by a train.

“Shige?” Koyama says carefully, his soft voice calling Shige back to reality as he lay crumpled on the floor. “Shige…mi?”

“Did it work?” Shige asks, getting his answer before he even finishes the question. His voice is higher, still low but more feminine, and Shige’s hand automatically flies to his throat to find nothing there. No Adam’s apple, no chin stubble, and his hands are soft and slender as well.

“Oh my god,” Koyama breathes. His face looks like he just witnessed something divine, like those people who see the Virgin Mary in the clouds, and Shige’s heart flutters in a strange way. “Do you feel like a girl?”

Shige’s about to ask what it means to _feel_ like a girl, then he knows. His boy clothes fit all wrong, his fingers automatically twirl in his hair (which he realizes is bright red), and he suddenly feels nervous and shy.

Because Koyama is really, really hot.

“Yeah,” he replies, pulling his knees to his chest. “How long will this last again? You may have to go borrow some of your sister’s clothes for me.”

Koyama’s entirely not listening, continuing to stare at Shige in disbelief. “You’re beautiful.”

Now Shige feels warm, his cheeks heating with what he knows is a blush to match his hair, and he squirms where he sits. “Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.”

“But I look exactly the same as before,” Koyama protests, his expression turning confused.

“I’m seeing you differently now,” Shige whispers into his knees.

Koyama may be slow, but he’s unbelievably attuned to other people’s emotions like an empath and while it usually bothers Shige to no end, he’s grateful for it this time. Likewise, Koyama’s the one who will jump right into something without fully thinking it through, while Shige sits on it for _hours_ with pro/con arguments and third party opinions before making an educated decision. It took him an entire week just to agree to try this potion, and the only reason he finally gave in was because Koyama’s persistence is often irresistible. And he’s always wondered what it was like to be a girl.

The first thing he learns is that girls are full of emotion. It’s only been a few minutes, but already he can’t keep track of all his _feelings_ , particularly the ones that shove all of the others out of the way as Koyama leans over the cauldron and presses their lips together. Shige practically knocks over the rest of the potion as he lunges for Koyama, his normally-composed demeanor completely overcome by his demanding female instincts.

Koyama doesn’t make any move to stop him, and Shige knows his position well. Guys won’t often push away a girl who’s mounting him on a rug, after all. Especially if they’re moderately attractive, and while Shige hasn’t seen what he looks like yet, he certainly _feels_ sexy. The feeling increases as he stretches out on top of Koyama, their bodies weaving together along as their tongues follow suit, and Shige gasps at the first bump of Koyama’s arousal against his hip.

He thinks about pushing him away, they should really talk about this, but his brain works differently as a girl and all of his apprehensions are stomped out by thoughts that are too shameful to repeat even inwardly. Foreign parts of his body are aching for attention, which Koyama is clearly offering, and if Shige’s being honest with himself (which he’s not), it’s not just a physical attraction.

As a girl, his closeness to Koyama has become something completely different. He feels it as they kiss, the flood of _feeling_ to his heart along with the spikes of arousal from the way they’re moving together. Koyama’s hands slide up his sides and Shige gasps in his mouth, trembling in what he learns is apprehension because it’s the first time he’s being touched like this as a girl.

“It’s okay,” Koyama says soothingly. “It’s just me.”

Shige relaxes at the comforting words, that familiar voice that sounds even more enticing against his lips. It keeps him steady as Koyama cups his breast, caressing him just right and all at once Shige’s filled with jealousy toward all of the girls Koyama’s been with like this before.

He moans into Koyama’s mouth, a soft sound that he doesn’t recognize as coming from himself until Koyama reacts, and Shige remembers this part, too. Holding back until he’s sure she wants it, uncertain of how to interpret her body language; Shige makes it clear by wrapping his arms around Koyama’s neck, arching into his touch and curling a leg around his waist, feeling Koyama even harder against him and rocking back.

“Shige,” Koyama gasps, and it’s probably the first time Shige hasn’t been annoyed with the frantic way Koyama says his name. “I want you so bad.”

“This is so fucked up,” Shige replies, because that’s the first thing that comes to his mind, and it _is_. But as he says it, he’s pressing as close as he can to Koyama, his body in full support of Koyama’s declaration, and the next thing he knows they’re pulling off each other’s clothes right there on the floor.

It’ll just be for tonight, anyway. Shige feels a little insecure as his newly feminine form is unwrapped for Koyama’s eyes, his thighs reluctant to open even with Koyama’s gentle prodding. His legs are hairless, creating the strangest sensation as they make contact with the air, but then Koyama’s mouth is on his breast and he can’t think clearly with the jolts of pleasure coursing through him.

Koyama’s tongue flicks his nipple and Shige’s legs fall open, his feminine moan breaking the silence of the room as Koyama’s fingers slip inside him. It’s new and exciting and Koyama certainly knows what he’s doing, curling his fingers and reducing Shige to whimpers and sharp, involuntary thrusts upward.

“Kei,” Shige whispers, the name dripping from his lips like it’s foreign. It’s the first time he’s used Koyama’s first name; that’s just how it came out and it feels right.

“Is it okay?” Koyama asks gently, and Shige almost rolls his eyes because only Koyama would ask permission to have sex at this point. Shige’s a moaning, writhing mess beneath him, his body pushing back against Koyama’s fingers in undeniable consent, and if he were more confident in this female skin, he probably would have thrown Koyama down and taken it himself.

Instead he grabs Koyama by the hair, glares at him as much as he can manage through his arousal, and locks his ankles at the base of Koyama’s spine. “Do it.”

Koyama reaches over to his pants and whips out a condom, quickly opening it and rolling it on while Shige starts to think that this was Koyama’s intention all along. Turn Shige into a girl so they could be like this. Somehow that makes it even _more_ fucked up, but then Koyama is pushing inside him and Shige’s back arches at the feeling.

He’s never felt closer to another human being before in his life, and he’s done this as a man before. Everything feels _more_ as a girl, emotions times infinity and Shige’s not entirely sure he’s still on this earth as Koyama moves inside him. He feels surrounded, nothing but Koyama’s touch and hard body and warm puffs of air against his cheek.

His fists clench with each thrust, unreleased tension accumulating until he takes it out on Koyama’s hair, smiling at the low groan he draws out. Koyama clutches onto Shige’s shoulders, forehead pressed against his jaw as Koyama drops his mouth to Shige’s neck, licking and sucking and Shige wonders if the marks he’s making will still be there when the spell lifts. That’s as far as he gets in his thinking, though, because Koyama trails shaky fingers down his belly and all the way between his legs, touching him somewhere that has him rocking back against Koyama and tightening around him.

“Oh god,” he gets out, his whole body ablaze as Koyama keeps flicking that little bump and Shige feels like he’s going to explode. “ _Kei_.”

Then he does explode, his back jumping completely off of the floor as orgasm sears through every nerve in his body, leaving him tingling from his scalp to the tips of his toes. He’s very aware of Koyama’s length inside him, struggling to push through the contracting muscles, and he feels it pulse when Koyama finally comes with a breathy, “ _Shi_ ge.”

As the world around him slowly returns in his mental focus, Shige sighs happily, like he couldn’t be more comfortable. He feels the exact opposite, though; his thighs hurt from the strain and his back hurts from being fucked into the floor. But as he opens his eyes to see Koyama staring down at him, doting eyes shining from a flushed face, he realizes it was all worth it.

In the morning, after going through all ten items on Shige’s list of things to do if he ever became a girl (six of which were sexual), Shige wakes up in Koyama’s arms with an awful headache and a penis.

He smiles and snuggles closer, and it feels exactly the same as it had as a girl. As Koyama squeezes him and buries his face into Shige’s (short, brown) hair in his sleep, Shige realizes that his gender hadn’t mattered to the older man at all.


End file.
